ΓΑΡΓΑΛΙΑΝΟΙ
ΚΑΜΠΥΛΗ ΑΝΤΩΝΙΑ ΚΣΕ 21Ο Δ. ΣΧ. ΚΑΛΑΜΑΤΑΣ ΕΠΙΜΟΡΦΩΣΗ Β1 ΕΠΙΠΕΔΟΥ ΤΠΕ 3η ΕΠΙΜΟΡΦΩΤΙΚΗ ΠΕΡΙΟΔΟΣ WIKI: ΓΑΡΓΑΛΙΑΝΟΙ ΜΕΣΣΗΝΙΑΣ Πηγή: https://el.wikipedia.org/wiki/Γαργαλιάνοι Γαργαλιάνοι Από τη Βικιπαίδεια, την ελεύθερη εγκυκλοπαίδεια Πήδηση στην πλοήγηση Πήδηση στην αναζήτηση Συντεταγμένες: 37°04′01″N 21°37′58″E37.06694°N 21.63278°E Γαργαλιάνοι Άποψη της κεντρικής πλατείας. Γαργαλιάνοι Διοίκηση Χώρα Ελλάδα Περιφέρεια Αποκεντρωμένη Διοίκηση Πελοποννήσου, Δυτικής Ελλάδας και Ιονίου (Έδρα: Πάτρα) Περιφέρεια Πελοποννήσου (Έδρα: Τρίπολη) Περιφερειακή ενότητα Μεσσηνίας (Έδρα: Καλαμάτα) Δήμος Τριφυλίας (Έδρα: Κυπαρισσία) Δημοτική ενότητα Γαργαλιάνων Γεωγραφία και στατιστική Γεωγραφικό διαμέρισμα Πελοπόννησος Νομός Μεσσηνίας Υψόμετρο 2781-3002 μ. Πληθυσμός 5.007 (2011) Άλλα Ταχ. κωδ. 24400 3 Τηλ. κωδ. 276304 Δήμος Τριφυλίας Οι Γαργαλιάνοι,2 είναι κωμόπολη, η οποία υπάγεται διοικητικά στον Δήμο Τριφυλίας και βρίσκονται στα δυτικά του Νομού Μεσσηνίας, ενώ ως το 2010, αποτελούσαν έδρα του ομώνυμου Δήμου. Πίνακας περιεχομένων • 1 Τοποθεσία • 2 Ιστορία o 2.1 Ενετοκρατία o 2.2 Τουρκοκρατία o 2.3 Ελληνική επανάσταση του 1821 o 2.4 Οι Γαργαλιάνοι στην «κοινωνία της σταφίδας» o 2.5 Νεότερη ιστορία o 2.6 Διοικητική ιστορία των Γαργαλιάνων • 3 Κάτοικοι o 3.1 Δημοτική Ενότητα Γαργαλιάνων • 4 Κτίρια o 4.1 Αγορά o 4.2 Εκκλησίες o 4.3 Φωτογραφίες εκκλησιών των Γαργαλιάνων • 5 Αξιοθέατα o 5.1 Προφήτης Ηλίας o 5.2 Παραλίες • 6 Τοπικά έθιμα - πανηγύρια • 7 Προσωπικότητες από τους Γαργαλιάνους • 8 Αθλητικός Όμιλος "Τέλος Άγρας" • 9 Δείτε επίσης • 10 Φωτογραφίες • 11 Πηγές • 12 Παραπομπές • 13 Εξωτερικοί σύνδεσμοι Τοποθεσία| επεξεργασία κώδικα Βορειοδυτική είσοδος. Νοτιοανατολική είσοδος. Οι Γαργαλιάνοι έχουν υψόμετρο 27815-3002 μέτρα και απέχουν περίπου 5 χιλιόμετρα από τις ακτές του Ιονίου Πελάγους. Βρίσκονται σε απόσταση περίπου 65 χιλιομέτρων από την πρωτεύουσα του νομού, την Καλαμάτα και 26 περίπου χιλιόμετρα από την Πύλο, σε κατεύθυνση νοτιοανατολική. Επίνειο των Γαργαλιάνων αποτελεί η Μαραθόπολη, ενώ απέναντι από τους Γαργαλιάνους βρίσκεται το νησί Πρώτη, που παλιά αποτελούσε ορμητήριο πειρατών.2 Απέχουν επίσης σε κατεύθυνση βορειοδυτική περίπου 15 χιλιόμετρα από τα Φιλιατρα και περίπου 30 χιλιόμετρα από την Κυπαρισσία, η οποία αποτελεί και την έδρα του Δήμου Τριφυλίας. Ιστορία| επεξεργασία κώδικα Η ευρύτερη περιοχή των Γαργαλιάνων κατοικείται από το 3.000 π.Χ. και κατά την αρχαιότητα υπαγόταν στο βασίλειο της Πύλου υπό τον Νέστορα.2 Ενετοκρατία| επεξεργασία κώδικα Κατά την περίοδο της Ενετοκρατίας, το τότε χωριό των Γαργαλιάνων αναφερόταν ως Gurgulia ή Gargaliano, πιθανόν από το όνομα κάποιου Ενετού, που έζησε στην περιοχή.2 Τουρκοκρατία| επεξεργασία κώδικα O Βρετανός αρχαιολόγος Γουίλλιαμ Τζελλ (Sir William Gell, 1777-1836), ο οποίος ταψίδεψε στην τουρκοκρατούμενη Ελλάδα από το 1804 ως το 1806 και ξανά από το 1811 και μετά, περιγράφοντας, στο περιηγητικό έργο του Itinerary of the Morea: Being a Description of the Routes of that Peninsula, το οδοιπορικό της διαδρομής του, από την Πύλο (Navarino ή Neokastro) προς τους Γαργαλιάνους (Gargagliano) αναφέρει την κατάσταση του χωριού την εποχή εκείνη ως εξής: «Ο Γαργαλιάνος είναι μεγάλο ελληνικό χωριό με θέα προς την πεδιάδα και την Πρώτη προς τα δυτικά. Τα σπίτια είναι σε καλή κατάσταση και ο οικισμός, ο οποίος βρίσκεται στα ψηλά, είναι πολύ εξωραϊσμένος από πολλά κυπαρίσσια».6 Ελληνική επανάσταση του 1821| επεξεργασία κώδικα Το χωριό συμμετείχε στην ελληνική επανάσταση του 1821, κατά τη διάρκεια της οποίας και καταστράφηκε σχεδόν ολοκληρωτικά, με πάνω από χίλιους εθελοντές που στρατολόγησε ο Μακρυγιάννης. Μετά την απελευθέρωση, αποτέλεσε σπουδαίο κέντρο παραγωγής σταφίδας μέχρι και τις αρχές του εικοστού αιώνα.2 Οι Γαργαλιάνοι στην «κοινωνία της σταφίδας»| επεξεργασία κώδικα Οι Γαργαλιάνοι, όπως και άλλες κωμοπόλεις και χωριά της δυτικής Πελοποννήσου, διαδραμάτισαν σημαντικό ρόλο στην παραγωγή της σταφίδας, κατά το τελευταίο τέταρτο του 19ου αιώνα ως και τις αρχές του 20ου αιώνα, καθώς η σταφιδοκαλλιέργεια εξελίσσεται σταδιακά σε μονοκαλλιέργεια. Σύμφωνα με την ιστορικό Καίτη Αρώνη-Τσίχλη: "Μετά το άνοιγμα της γαλλικής αγοράς (1878 και εξής) όλη η εθνική οικονομία εξαρτάται από την εξαγωγή του «χρυσοφόρου» προϊόντος (που αντιπροσωπεύει πάνω από το μισό των συνολικών εξαγωγών της χώρας). Γύρω από την καλλιέργεια και το εμπόριο της σταφίδας ζει και αναπτύσσεται ένας ολόκληρος κόσμος, η «κοινωνία της σταφίδας». Στα μεγάλα αστικά κέντρα, όπως η Πάτρα ¬ κατ' εξοχήν πόλη-λιμάνι που οργανώνει την παραγωγή του προϊόντος και ελέγχει τις εξαγωγές ¬ ή ο Πύργος, αλλά και στα χωριά και στις κωμοπόλεις, όπως το Ξυλόκαστρο, τα Λεχαινά, οι Γαργαλιάνοι ή τα Φιλιατρά, όλη η ζωή και οι δραστηριότητες των κατοίκων καθορίζονται από τη σταφίδα. Μια ολόκληρη αλυσίδα επαγγελμάτων, από τους σταφιδοπαραγωγούς και τους σταφιδεμπόρους, τους τραπεζίτες, τους μεσίτες, τους παραγγελιοδόχους, τους ασφαλιστές και τους δικηγόρους ως τους φορτωτές, τους μαουνιέρηδες και τους εργάτες κατασκευής κιβωτίων, ζει, ευημερεί και πλουτίζει χάρη στη σταφίδα".78 Το λιμάνι των Γαργαλιάνων, ο Μάραθος, με το τελωνείο του, θα διαδραματίσει σημαντικό ρόλο στην εξαγωγή της σταφίδας, αλλά και άλλων προϊόντων της περιοχής, όπως το λάδι, το κρασί και το αλάτι, προς τα μεγάλα εμπορικά κέντρα. Μετά το 1925 ενεργότερο ρόλο θα έχουν επίσης ο Αυτόνομος Σταφιδικός Οργανισμός (ΑΣΟ) και στη συνέχεια μεταγενέστερα, από το 1934, ο Αγροτικός Συνεταιρισμός Γαργαλιάνων. Η κορύφωση του σταφιδικού ζητήματος, ξεκινά από τους Γαργαλιάνους, όπου έγινε και το Σταφιδικό Συνέδριο (31 Ιουλίου 1935), το οποίο ακολούθησε η μεγάλη εξέγερση - ξεσηκωμός του Αυγούστου του 1935, η οποία επεκτάθηκε σε ολόκληρη την Πελοπόννησο, με συλλαλητήρια και αγροτικές κινητοποιήσεις, οι οποίες τελικά αντιμετωπίστηκαν με βίαιη καταστολή, από την τότε κυβέρνηση.9 Νεότερη ιστορία| επεξεργασία κώδικα Οι Γαργαλιάνοι περιλαμβάνονται στις κωμοπόλεις-πόλεις οι οποίες υπέστησαν καταστροφές και είχαν θύματα κατά τη διάρκεια της Κατοχής, αλλά και κατά τη διάρκεια του εμφυλίου πολέμου. Διοικητική ιστορία των Γαργαλιάνων| επεξεργασία κώδικα Η παλαιότερη ονομασία του αρχικά χωριού ήταν Γαργαλιάνος, 10 αλλά άρχισε να αναφέρεται και ως Γαργαλιάνοι τουλάχιστον από το 1835.11 Πάντως το τότε χωριό συναντάται και με την ίδια ονομασία και σε προγενέστερες βιβλιογραφικές πηγές-αναφορές. Ο οικισμός αναφέρεται, σε διάφορες απογραφές των Βενετών Προνοητών της Γαληνοτάτης Δημοκρατίας της Βενετίας, οι οποίες έγιναν στο χρονικό διάστημα της τριακονταετίας (1683/84-1715), κατά την οποία οι Βενετοί κατείχαν την Πελοπόννησο. Ο Γαργαλιάνος (Gargaliano), ανήκε, το 1689, στην επαρχία της Αρκαδίας (ή Αρκαδιάς, δηλαδή την περιοχή της σημερινής Κυπαρισσίας), η οποία ήταν μια από τις 4 επαρχίες, στις οποίες χωριζόταν τότε το διαμέρισμα της Μεθώνης (επαρχία Φαναριού, επαρχία Αρκαδιάς, επαρχία Ναβαρίνου και επαρχία Μεθώνης).12 Ο οικισμός του Γαργαλιάνου προσαρτήθηκε και έγινε έδρα για τον παλαιό Δήμο Πλαταμώδους το 1835,13 ενώ το 1840 αποσπάται από τον Δήμο Πλαταμώδους και προσαρτάται στον Δήμο Φλεσσιάδος.14 Ο Γαργαλιάνος αναφέρεται ως κωμόπολη, το 1853 στον β΄ τόμο των «Ελληνικών» του Ιάκωβου Ρίζου Ραγκαβή ως χωριό του Δήμου Φλεσιάδος της Επαρχίας Τριφυλίας με πληθυσμό 1.699 κατοίκων, με βάση την απογραφή του 1851.15 Το 1855 αποσπάται από τον Δήμο Φλεσσιάδος και επαναπροσαρτάται, ως έδρα και πάλι στον Δήμο Πλαταμώδους,16 ενώ η κωμόπολη αρχίζει σταδιακά να αναφέρεται και επισήμως ως Γαργαλιάνοι, σύμφωνα και με την απογραφή του 1861. Το 1899 μεταφέρεται από το Νομό Μεσσηνίας και υπάγεται στον Νομό Τριφυλίας,17 για μια περίπου δεκαετία, ως το 1909, που επανέρχεται ξανά στον Νομό Μεσσηνίας,18 ως οικισμός της Επαρχίας Τριφυλίας. Το 1912 αποσπάται από τον Δήμο Πλαταμώδους και ορίζεται έδρα της Κοινότητας Γαργαλιάνων.19 Παρέμεινε έδρα της ομώνυμης κοινότητας, από το 1912 ως το 1997, όταν τότε, στα πλαίσια των αλλαγών που επήλθαν στη τοπική αυτοδιοίκηση, μέσω του σχεδίου «Καποδίστριας», υπήχθη στον κατηργημένο Δήμο Γαργαλιάνων,20 ενώ από το 2011, μετά τις νέες αλλαγές του σχεδίου «Καλλικράτης» ανήκει πλέον στον νέο Δήμο Τριφυλίας.212 Ο δήμος αυτός, συστάθηκε με το Πρόγραμμα Καλλικράτης με την συνένωση των προϋπαρχόντων δήμων Αετού, Αυλώνος, Γαργαλιάνων, Κυπαρισσίας, Φιλιατρών και την κοινότητα Τριπύλας. Κάτοικοι| επεξεργασία κώδικα Οι Γαργαλιάνοι, με βάση την απογραφή του 2011, έχουν 5.007 μόνιμους κατοίκους, οι οποίοι απασχολούνται με το εμπόριο και την παροχή υπηρεσιών, τον τουρισμό, καθώς και σε διάφορες αγροτικές εργασίες. Η βασική αγροτική παραγωγή αφορά την ελιά και τα αμπέλια. Το καλοκαίρι ο πληθυσμός του αυξάνεται, παράλληλα με την αύξηση της τουριστικής κίνησης, αλλά και των ομογενών από διάφορες χώρες του εξωτερικού.2 Ε Δημοτική Ενότητα Γαργαλιάνων| επεξεργασία κώδικα Σήμερα η Δημοτική Ενότητα Γαργαλιάνων του Δήμου Τριφυλίας, έχει με βάση την απογραφή του 2011, 7.940 μόνιμους κατοίκους και περιλαμβάνει 1 δημοτική κοινότητα και 6 τοπικές κοινότητες, με 24 συνολικά οικισμούς: 1. Δημοτική Κοινότητα Γαργαλιάνων, με 5.569 μόνιμους κατοίκους, η οποία περιλαμβάνει τους εξής 13 οικισμούς: Ο Άγιος Στέφανος, ο Βατιάς, το Βρομονέριον γνωστό και ως Βρωμονέρι, ο Βρυσόμηλος γνωστός και ως η Αγία Σωτήρα, οι Γαργαλιάνοι, ο Κάναλος, η Κοκκινοχωραφά γνωστή και ως τα Κοκκινοχώραφα, ο Λαγκούβαρδος, το Λιβάρτζι, ο Πελεκητός, τα Πηγάδια, τα Ρίκια και η Χοχλαστή. 2. Τοπική Κοινότητα Βάλτας, με 277 μόνιμους κατοίκους, η οποία περιλαμβάνει τον εξής 1 οικισμό: Η Βάλτα. 3. Τοπική Κοινότητα Λεύκης, με 228 μόνιμους κατοίκους, η οποία περιλαμβάνει τους εξής 2 οικισμούς: Η Λεύκη και η Τραγάνα. 4. Τοπική Κοινότητα Μαραθοπόλεως, με 729 μόνιμους κατοίκους, η οποία περιλαμβάνει τους εξής 5 οικισμούς: Το Γεφυράκι, η Μαραθόπολις γνωστή και ως Μάραθος, η Μπάρλα, το Νεροβίγλι και τη νήσο Πρώτη. 5. Τοπική Κοινότητα Μουζακίου, με 321 μόνιμους κατοίκους, η οποία περιλαμβάνει τον εξής 1 οικισμό: Το Μουζάκιον γνωστό και ως Μουζάκι. 6. Τοπική Κοινότητα Πύργου Τριφυλίας, με 768 μόνιμους κατοίκους, η οποία περιλαμβάνει τον εξής 1 οικισμό: Ο Πύργος. 7. Τοπική Κοινότητα Φλόκας, με 48 μόνιμους κατοίκους, η οποία περιλαμβάνει τον εξής 1 οικισμό: Η Φλόκα. Κτίρια| επεξεργασία κώδικα Ο ναός της Παναγίας, στην κεντρική πλατεία των Γαργαλιάνων, σε φωτογραφία του 2009, πριν την αφαίρεση του λευκού σοβά. Ο ναός της Παναγίας ή Ιερός Ναός Γεννήσεως της Θεοτόκου (Γεννέσιον της Θεοτόκου ή Γενέθλιον της Θεοτόκου). Στην κωμόπολη λειτουργεί αθλητικό κέντρο, με στάδιο και κλειστό γυμναστήριο, τραπεζικά υποκαταστήματα, ταχυδρομείο, αγροτικό ιατρείο, διάφορα άλλα ιατρεία, Κέντρο Υγείας, τρία δημοτικά σχολεία καθώς και Γυμνάσιο και Λύκειο. Η πόλη είναι επίσης έδρα αρκετών πολιτιστικών, αναπτυξιακών και αθλητικών σωματείων, καθώς και της Μπρίσκειου Δημοτικής Βιβλιοθήκης. Αγορά| επεξεργασία κώδικα Στους Γαργαλιάνους εκτός από τις κατοικίες, υπάρχει κεντρική αγορά, καθώς και διάφορα εμπορικά καταστήματα, φαρμακεία, φούρνοι, παραδοσιακά καφενεία γύρω από την κεντρική πλατεία των Γαργαλιάνων και άλλους κεντρικούς δρόμους. Επίσης, καφέ, εστιατόρια, μπαρ, ταβέρνες, σουπερ-μάρκετ, βενζινάδικα, βουλκανιζατέρ κ.λπ. καταστήματα διαφόρων μηχανολογικών εφοδίων και αγροτικών εργαλείων, που βρίσκονται σε διάφορα κεντρικά σημεία και τις οδικές αρτηρίες της κωμόπολης.2 Εκκλησίες| επεξεργασία κώδικα Η κεντρική εκκλησία των Γαργαλιάνων είναι ο Ιερός Ναός Γεννήσεως της Θεοτόκου (Γεννέσιον της Θεοτόκου), ο οποίος αποπερατώθηκε το 1715 {είχε θεμελιωθεί επί Βενετών) και βρίσκεται στο δυτικό άκρο της κεντρικής πλατείας, ενώ μεγάλες εκκλησίες της κωμόπολης είναι επίσης ο Ιερός Ναός του Αγίου Σπυρίδωνος και ο Ιερός Ναός των Αγίων Πάντων, οι οποίοι υπάγονται στην Ιερά Μητρόπολη Τριφυλίας και Ολυμπίας. Ο πολιούχος Άγιος των Γαργαλιάνων είναι ο Διονύσιος ο Αρεοπαγίτης και η μνήμη του τιμάται, στον Ιερό Ναό Γεννήσεως της Θεοτόκου, στις 3 Οκτωβρίου.3839 Αλλες εκκλησίες των Γαργαλιάνων είναι ο Ιερός Ναός του Αγίου Νικολάου, ο Ιερός Ναός του Αγίου Γεωργίου και ο Ιερός Ναός του Αγίου Αθανασίου, επισκόπου Χριστιανουπόλεως (κοιμητηριακός ναός). Φωτογραφίες εκκλησιών των Γαργαλιάνων| επεξεργασία κώδικα • Ο Ιερός Ναός Γεννήσεως της Θεοτόκου (Γεννέσιον της Θεοτόκου ή Γενέθλιον της Θεοτόκου). • Ο Ιερός Ναός των Αγίων Πάντων. • Ο Ιερός Ναός του Αγίου Σπυρίδωνος. • Ο Ιερός Ναός του Αγίου Νικολάου. • Ο Ιερός Ναός του Αγίου Γεωργίου. • Ο Ιερός Ναός του Αγίου Αθανασίου, επισκόπου Χριστιανουπόλεως (κοιμητηριακός ναός). Αξιοθέατα| επεξεργασία κώδικα Προφήτης Ηλίας| επεξεργασία κώδικα Το εκκλησάκι του Προφήτη Ηλία. Στο βορειοδυτικό άκρο των Γαργαλιάνων, πάνω στο υψηλότερο ύψωμα της κωμόπολης, βρίσκεται το εκκλησάκι του Προφήτη Ηλία. Από το πλάτωμα-εξώστη του χώρου αυτού, ο θεατής μπορεί να έχει θέα προς το Ιόνιο Πέλαγος και τη αντικρινή νήσο Πρώτη. Παραλίες| επεξεργασία κώδικα Σε κοντινές αποστάσεις από την κωμόπολη βρίσκονται αρκετές παραλίες, όπως, οι Παραλίες του Μαράθου, η Παραλία του Λαγκουβάρδου στον Λαγκούβαρδο, η Παραλία του Αϊ-Γιαννάκη, η Παραλία του Βρωμονερίου στο Bρωμονέρι, η Παραλία της Αγιά Σωτήρας στον Βρυσόμηλο (ή Aγία Σωτήρα) και η Παραλία της Χρυσής Ακτής, γνωστή και ως «Μάτι», κοντά στα Ρίκια.40 Τοπικά έθιμα - πανηγύρια| επεξεργασία κώδικα Τα τοπικά έθιμα και τα πανηγύρια των Γαργαλιάνων διακρίνονται για την ιδιαιτερότητά τους: • Από την Τσικνοπέμπτη έως την Καθαρά Δευτέρα διοργανώνονται από διάφορους συλλόγους εκδηλώσεις για τις Απόκριες. Ανάμεσα σε αυτές περιλαμβάνεται το παραδοσιακό "τσίκνισμα" στην κεντρική πλατεία την Τσικνοπέμπτη, το οποίο διοργανώνει ο "Κυνηγετικός Σύλλογος Γαργαλιάνων", καθώς και πέταγμα του χαρταετού και προσφορά παραδοσιακής φασολάδας, στον Προφήτη Ηλία, την Καθαρά Δευτέρα.41 • Το βράδυ της Μεγάλης Παρασκευής μετά την τελετή της Αποκαθήλωσης, οι περιφορές του Επιταφίου των τριών μεγάλων εκκλησιών συναντώνται στην κεντρική πλατεία, με τη συνοδεία της "Φιλαρμονικής των Γαργαλιάνων".42 • Καλοκαιρινές εκδηλώσεις και πανηγύρια, με ποικίλα προγράμματα, διοργανώνονται κάθε χρόνο στην κεντρική πλατεία. Προσωπικότητες από τους Γαργαλιάνους| επεξεργασία κώδικα Αναφέρονται παρακάτω γνωστές προσωπικότητες που γεννήθηκαν, κατάγονταν ή είχαν κάποιου είδους σχέση με την κωμόπολη των Γαργαλιάνων: • Σε σχολείο που άνοιξε το 1812, δίδαξε ο λόγιος Καλλίνικος Καστόρχης.2 • Από τους Γαργαλιάνους καταγόταν ο γνωστός μακεδονομάχος Τέλλος Άγρας, προς τιμή του οποίου υπάρχει ανδριάντας του μπροστά από την Μπρίσκειο Βιβλιοθήκη και διοργανώνονται κάθε χρόνο τα Αγαπήνεια.2 • Επίσης από τους Γαργαλιάνους, καταγόταν και ο 39ος αντιπρόεδρος των ΗΠΑ Σπύρο Άγκνιου (1918-1996),2 γνωστός και ως Σπύρος Αναγνωστόπουλος, του οποίου ο πατέρας Θεόδωρος Σπ. Αναγνωστόπουλος, ήταν από τους Γαργαλιάνους και στη συνέχεια έγινε μετανάστης στις ΗΠΑ. • Από τους Γαργαλιάνους είχε την καταγωγή της και μεγάλωσε σε αυτούς και η δημοσιογράφος Αριστέα Μπουγάτσου (1964-2013).43 • Από τους Γαργαλιάνους είναι και ο νυν πατριάρχης Ιεροσολύμων Θεόφιλος.2 Αθλητικός Όμιλος "Τέλος Άγρας"| επεξεργασία κώδικα Το Δημοτικό Στάδιο των Γαργαλιάνων. Κύριο λήμμα: Τέλος Άγρας Γαργαλιάνων Στο Δημοτικό Στάδιο των Γαργαλιάνων Τέλος Άγρας, στεγάζεται και ο ομώνυμος Αθλητικός Όμιλος "Τέλος Άγρας", ο οποίος ιδρύθηκε το 1952, και έχει τμήματα ποδοσφαίρου και στίβου, τα οποία συμμετέχουν σε διάφορες τοπικές κατηγορίες. Δείτε επίσης| επεξεργασία κώδικα • Δήμος Τριφυλίας • Διοικητική διαίρεση Περιφερειακής Ενότητας Μεσσηνίας • Διοικητική διαίρεση νομού Μεσσηνίας • πρώην Δήμος Γαργαλιάνων Φωτογραφίες| επεξεργασία κώδικα • Το πάρκο και η "Μπρίσκειος Δημοτική Βιβλιοθήκη" των Γαργαλιάνων. • Το Κέντρο Υγείας των Γαργαλιάνων. • Το κτίριο του παλαιού Δημαρχείου. • Το κτίριο που στεγάζει το 2ο Δημοτικό Σχολείο και το 1ο Νηπαγωγείο. • Άποψη της κεντρικής πλατείας. • Το κτίριο που στεγάζει το Γυμνάσιο. • Ο δρόμος της βορειοδυτικής εισόδου. • Γενική άποψη των Γαργαλιάνων από τα νοτιοδυτικά. • Δρόμος στους Γαργαλιάνους. Πηγές| επεξεργασία κώδικα • Οι απογραφές των Προνοητών της Γαληνοτάτης Δημοκρατίας της Βενετίας, Corner (1689), Grimani (1700) Angelo Emo (ίσως το 1708), η αχρονολόγητη απογραφή που αναφέρεται στο χειρόγραφο Querini-Stampalia (ίσως το 1711), είναι τέσσερις από τις διάφορες βενετσιάνικες απογραφές, οι οποίες επιχειρήθηκαν στο χρονικό διάστημα της τριακονταετίας (1683/84-1715), κατά την οποία οι Βενετοί κατείχαν την Πελοπόννησο. Μέχρι σήμερα πλήρως έχει δημοσιευθεί μόνο η απογραφή Grimani, από τον ιστορικό και ομότιμο διευθυντή ερευνών του Εθνικού Ιδρύματος Ερευνών (ΕΙΕ) Βασίλη Παναγιωτόπουλο, στο έργο του "Πληθυσμός και οικισμοί της Πελοποννήσου. 13ος - 18ος αιώνας", (1985). • Βασίλης Παναγιωτόπουλος, "Πληθυσμός και οικισμοί της Πελοποννήσου. 13ος - 18ος αιώνας", Σειρά: Μελέτες Νεοελληνικής Ιστορίας, μετάφραση: Χριστίνα Αγριαντώνη, επιμέλεια: Αγγελική Κόκκου, έκδοση: Εμπορική Τράπεζα Ελλάδος - Ιστορικό Αρχείο, Αθήνα 1985, 2η έκδοση: 1987. • Κωνσταντίνος Ντόκος, "BREVE DESCRITTONE DEL REGNO DI MOREA. Αφηγηματική ιστορική πηγή ή επίσημο βενετικό έγγραφο της Β' Βενετοκρατίας στην Πελοπόννησο;", "ΕΩΑ ΚΑΙ ΕΣΠΕΡΙΑ", Vol 1, DOI: http://dx.doi.org/10.12681/eoaesperia.24 Αθήνα 1993. • Σπυρίδων Λάμπρος, «Απογραφή Νομού Μεθώνης επί Βενετών», Δελτίον της Ιστορικής και Εθνολογικής Εταιρείας της Ελλάδος, τόμος 2ος, Εκ του Τυπογραφείου Αδελφών Περρή, Εν Αθήναις 1883, σελ. 686-710. Από την Ψηφιακή Βιβλιοθήκη του Πανεπιστημίου Ιωαννίνων. • Καίτη Αρώνη-Τσίχλη, «Το σταφιδικό ζήτημα και οι κοινωνικοί αγώνες. Πελοπόννησος 1893-1905», εκδόσεις "Παπαζήση", Αθήνα 1999, ISBN 960-02-1321-6, ISBN 978-960-02-1321-8. • Πηγή: Το άρθρο της Νάση Μπαλτά, με τίτλο: "Ο πολιτισμός της σταφίδας. Η σταφιδοκαλλιέργεια στην Πελοπόννησο του 19ου αιώνα, η οικονομική κρίση και η εξέγερση των καλλιεργητών. Το πολιτικό, πολιτισμικό και κοινωνικό πλαίσιο", 06/02/2000, στην εφημερίδα Το Βήμα. • Σταυρούλα Α. Βερράρου, "Από τον κτηματία στον αγρότη. Οικονομικοί και κοινωνικοί μετασχηματισμοί στην επαρχία Τριφυλίας το 19ο αιώνα", (Διδακτορική διατριβή), επιβλέπων καθηγητής: Σωκράτης Πετμεζάς, μέλη τριμελούς επιτροπής: Εύη Καρούζου, Χρήστος Χατζηιωσήφ, Τμήμα Ιστορίας και Αρχαιολογίας, έκδοση: Πανεπιστήμιο Κρήτης, Ρέθυμνο 2014 και "Από τον κτηματία στον αγρότη: οικονομικοί και κοινωνικοί μετασχηματισμοί στην επαρχία Τριφυλίας το 19ο αιώνα". Παραπομπές| επεξεργασία κώδικα 1. ↑ 1,0 1,1 Γαργαλιάνοι, από την ιστοσελίδα: buk.gr 2. ↑ 2,00 2,01 2,02 2,03 2,04 2,05 2,06 2,07 2,08 2,09 2,10 2,11 2,12 2,13 Δήμος Τριφυλίας > Δημοτική ενότητα Γαργαλιάνων > 1)Δ.Κ. Γαργαλιάνων: Γαργαλιάνοι, από την ιστοσελίδα: www.dimostrifylias.gr του Δήμου Τριφυλίας. 3. ↑ Ταχυδρομικός Κώδικας - Γαργαλιάνοι Μεσσηνίας. 4. ↑ Τηλεφωνικοί κωδικοί της Ελλάδας, Ζώνη 27: Γαργαλιάνοι: 27630 5. ↑ Γαργαλιάνοι, από την ιστοσελίδα: moriasnow.gr. 6. ↑ William Gell, "Itinerary of the Morea: Being a Description of the Routes of that Peninsula", Rodwell and Martin, London 1817, (σχετικά με Gargagliano), κεφάλαιο 25ο: "Navarino, or Neokastro, to Gargagliano", σελ. 51-52. 7. ↑ Καίτη Αρώνη-Τσίχλη, «Το σταφιδικό ζήτημα και οι κοινωνικοί αγώνες. Πελοπόννησος 1893-1905», εκδόσεις "Παπαζήση", Αθήνα 1999, ISBN 960-02-1321-6, ISBN 978-960-02-1321-8. 8. ↑ Πηγή: Το άρθρο της Νάση Μπαλτά, με τίτλο: "Ο πολιτισμός της σταφίδας. Η σταφιδοκαλλιέργεια στην Πελοπόννησο του 19ου αιώνα, η οικονομική κρίση και η εξέγερση των καλλιεργητών. Το πολιτικό, πολιτισμικό και κοινωνικό πλαίσιο", 06/02/2000, στην εφημερίδα Το Βήμα. 9. ↑ Ηλίας Μπιτσάνης, "Το Σταφιδικό Συνέδριο των Γαργαλιάνων πριν 80 χρόνια (μέρος 2ο), 02/08/2015, "Από το συνέδριο των Γαργαλιάνων στις μεγάλες κινητοποιήσεις", 20/08/2015, "80 χρόνια από τα Σταφιδικά: Ο μεγάλος ξεσηκωμός τον Αύγουστο του 1935 (μέρος 1ο)", 06/09/2015, "80 χρόνια από τα Σταφιδικά: Νέα συλλαλητήρια και στρατιωτική επιχείρηση", 27/09/2015, και Το Σταφιδικό Συνέδριο των Γαργαλιάνων (σειρά άρθρων), από την ιστοσελίδα: www.eleftheriaonline.gr της εφημερίδας "Ελευθερία" της Μεσσηνίας. 10. ↑ Διοικητικές Μεταβολές Οικισμών > Γαργαλιάνοι (Μεσσηνίας), από την ιστοσελίδα: www.eetaa.gr 11. ↑ 16/10/1940. 12. ↑ 12,0 12,1 12,2 Σπυρίδων Λάμπρος, «Απογραφή Νομού Μεθώνης επί Βενετών», Δελτίον της Ιστορικής και Εθνολογικής Εταιρείας της Ελλάδος, τόμος 2ος, Εκ του Τυπογραφείου Αδελφών Περρή, Εν Αθήναις 1883, σελ. 686-710. Από την Ψηφιακή Βιβλιοθήκη του Πανεπιστημίου Ιωαννίνων, Απογραφή 1689, Νο 106 Gargaliano - Απογραφή 1879, Νο 106 Γαργαλιάνοι, σελ. 704-705. 13. ↑ 21-04-1835. 14. ↑ ΦΕΚ 22Α - 18/12/1840. 15. ↑ 15,0 15,1 Ιακώβου Ρ. Ραγκαβή, Τα Ελληνικά, Εν Αθήναις, 1853, τόμος δεύτερος, σ. 581. 16. ↑ ΦΕΚ 45Α - 23/11/1855. 17. ↑ ΦΕΚ 136Α - 08/07/1899. 18. ↑ ΦΕΚ 282Α - 04/12/1909. 19. ↑ ΦΕΚ 262Α - 31/08/1912. 20. ↑ ΦΕΚ 244Α - 04/12/1997. 21. ↑ ΦΕΚ 87Α - 07/06/2010. 22. ↑ Σταματάκης, Ι. Δ., "Πίναξ χωρογραφικός της Ελλάδος, Περιέχων τα Ονόματα, τας Αποστάσεις και τον Πληθυσμόν των Δήμων, Πόλεων Κωμοπόλεων και Χωρίων. / Ερανισθείς εκ διαφόρων επισήμων εγγράφων της Β. Κυβερνήσεως, και εκδοθείς υπό Ι. Δ. Σταματάκη". Εκ του Τυπογραφείου Γ. Βλασσαρίδου. Εν Αθήναις 1846, σελ.42. 23. ↑ Υπουργείον Εσωτερικών, Στατιστική της Ελλάδος, "Πληθυσμός του έτους 1861, εκ του βασιλικού τυπογραφείου, Εν Αθήναις 1862. Και φωτομηχανική ανατύπωση με προλεγόμενα - επιμέλεια ανατύπωσης: Γιάννης Μπαφούνης, "Εταιρεία Μελέτης Νέου Ελληνισμού", παράρτημα περιοδικού "Μνήμων", αρ. 7, έκδοση: "Πολιτιστικό Τεχνολογικό Ίδρυμα ETBA", Αθήνα 1991. ISBN 960-7089-02-2 και ISBN 960-244-020-1. Επίσης: "Πληθυσμός του έτους 1861", σελ. 94. 24. ↑ Υπουργείο Εσωτερικών, "Στατιστική της Ελλάδος - Πληθυσμός 1879, εκ του Τυπογραφείου Σ. Κ. Βλαστού, Εν Αθήναις 1881. Επίσης: "Στατιστική της Ελλάδος - Πληθυσμός 1879", σελ. 125. 25. ↑ Υπουργείο Εσωτερικών, Τμήμα Δημόσιας Οικονομίας και Στατιστικής, "Στατιστική της Ελλάδος - Πληθυσμός - Απογραφή της 15-16 Απριλίου 1889", Μέρος Δεύτερον - Πίνακες Α', εκ του Εθνικού Τυπογραφείου και Λιθογραφείου, Εν Αθήναις 1890, σελ. 91. 26. ↑ Υπουργείο Εσωτερικών, Τμήμα Δημόσιας Οικονομίας και Στατιστικής, "Στατιστικά Αποτελέσματα της Απογραφής του Πληθυσμού, κατά την 5-6 Οκτωβρίου 1896", Μέρος Δεύτερον - Πίνακες - Α' Πληθυσμός κατά Νομούς, Επαρχίας, Δήμους, εκ του Εθνικού Τυπογραφείου και Λιθογραφείου, Εν Αθήναις 1897, σελ. 107. 27. ↑ Υπουργείο των Εσωτερικών, Υπηρεσία Απογραφής, Στατιστικά Αποτελέσματα της Γενικής Απογραφής του Πληθυσμού, κατά την 27 Οκτωβρίου 1907", Επιμέλεια: Γεωργίου Χωματιανού, τόμος δεύτερος, εκ του Τυπογραφείου Μιχαήλ Νικολαΐδου, Εν Αθήναις 1909, σελ. 395. 28. ↑ Υπουργείο Εθνικής Οικονομίας, Διεύθυνσις Στατιστικής, "Πληθυσμός του Βασιλείου της Ελλάδος, κατά την Απογραφήν της 19 Δεκεμβρίου 1920", εκ του Εθνικού Τυπογραφείου, Εν Αθήναις 1921. Επίσης: "Πληθυσμός του Βασιλείου της Ελλάδος, κατά την Απογραφήν της 19 Δεκεμβρίου 1920", σελ. 238. 29. ↑ Υπουργείο Εθνικής Οικονομίας, Γενική Στατιστική Υπηρεσία της Ελλάδος, "Πληθυσμός της Ελλάδος κατά την Απογραφήν της 15-16 Μαΐου 1928". (Πραγματικός πληθυσμός κυρωθείς δια του από 23 Νοεμβρίου 1928 διατάγματος), εκ του Εθνικού Τυπογραφείου, Εν Αθήναις 1935. Επίσης: "Πληθυσμός της Ελλάδος, κατά την Απογραφήν της 15-16 Μαΐου 1928", σελ. 278. 30. ↑ Υπουργείον Εθνικής Οικονομίας, Γενική Στατιστική Υπηρεσία της Ελλάδος, "Πληθυσμός της Ελλάδος κατά την απογραφήν της 16 Οκτωβρίου 1940". (Πραγματικός πληθυσμός κατά νομούς, επαρχίας, δήμους, κοινότητας, πόλεις και χωρία), εκ του Εθνικού Τυπογραφείου, Εν Αθήναις 1950. Επίσης: "Πληθυσμός της Ελλάδος, κατά την Απογραφήν της 16 Οκτωβρίου 1940", σελ. 306. 31. ↑ Εθνική Στατιστική Υπηρεσία της Ελλάδος, "Πληθυσμός της Ελλάδος κατά την Απογραφήν της 7ης Απριλίου 1951". (Πραγματικός πληθυσμός κατά νομούς, επαρχίας, δήμους, κοινότητας, πόλεις και χωρία), εκ του Εθνικού Τυπογραφείου, Εν Αθήναις 1955. Επίσης: "Πληθυσμός της Ελλάδος, κατά την Απογραφήν της 7ης Απριλίου 1951", σελ. 149. 32. ↑ Εθνική Στατιστική Υπηρεσία της Ελλάδος, "Πληθυσμός της Ελλάδος κατά την Απογραφήν της 19ης Μαρτίου 1961". (Πραγματικός πληθυσμός κατά νομούς, επαρχίας, δήμους, κοινότητας και οικισμούς. Κυρωθείς δια της υπ' αριθ. 46929/6877/1961 κοινής αποφάσεως των Υπουργών Συντονισμού και Εσωτερικών), εκ του Εθνικού Τυπογραφείου, Εν Αθήναις 1962. Επίσης: "Πληθυσμός της Ελλάδος, κατά την Απογραφήν της 19ης Μαρτίου 1961", σελ. 144. 33. ↑ Εθνική Στατιστική Υπηρεσία της Ελλάδος, "Πληθυσμός της Ελλάδος κατά την Απογραφήν της 14ης Μαρτίου 1971". (Πραγματικός πληθυσμός κατά νομούς, επαρχίας, δήμους , κοινότητας και οικισμούς. Κυρωθείς δια της υπ' αριθ, 3893/Ε637/1972 κοινής αποφάσεως των Υπουργών Βοηθού Πρωθυπουργού και Εσωτερικών), Αθήναι 1972. Επίσης: "Πληθυσμός της Ελλάδος, κατά την Απογραφήν της 14ης Μαρτίου 1971", σελ. 139. 34. ↑ Εθνική Στατιστική Υπηρεσία της Ελλάδος, "Πραγματικός Πληθυσμός της Ελλάδος κατά την Απογραφή της 5 Απριλίου 1981". (Κυρώθηκε με την 7908/Δ'554/12-4-1982 κοινή απόφαση των Υπουργών Συντονισμού και Εσωτερικών), Αθήναι 1982. Επίσης: "Πραγματικός Πληθυσμός της Ελλάδος κατά την Απογραφή της 5 Απριλίου 1981", σελ. 150. 35. ↑ Εθνική Στατιστική Υπηρεσία της Ελλάδος, "Πραγματικός Πληθυσμός της Ελλάδος κατά την Απογραφή της 17ης Μαρτίου 1991". (Κυρώθηκε με την 24197/Γ' 3812/24-11-1993 κοινή απόφαση των Υπουργών Εθνικής Οικονομίας και Εσωτερικών), Αθήνα 1994. Επίσης: "Πραγματικός Πληθυσμός της Ελλάδος κατά την Απογραφή της 17ης Μαρτίου 1991", σελ. 183. 36. ↑ Εθνική Στατιστική Υπηρεσία της Ελλάδος, "Πραγματικός Πληθυσμός της Ελλάδος. Απογραφή 2001". (Κυρώθηκε με την 6821/Γ5-908/4-6-2002 κοινή απόφαση των Υπουργών Οικονομίας και Οικονομικών και Εσωτερικών, Δημόσιας Διοίκησης και Αποκέντρωσης), Αθήνα 2003. Επίσης: "Πραγματικός Πληθυσμός της Ελλάδος. Απογραφή 2001", σελ. 181. 37. ↑ "Απογραφή Πληθυσμού - Κατοικιών 2011. Μόνιμος Πληθυσμός", Ελληνική Στατιστική Αρχή (ΕΛΣΤΑΤ). 38. ↑ "Οι Γαργαλιάνοι τιμούν τον Πολιούχο τους Άγιο Διονύσιο τον Αρεοπαγίτη", 2/10/2016, από την ιστοσελίδα του τοπικού ΜΜΕ filiatranet.gr 39. ↑ Πηγή: Το άρθρο του Kώστα Μπούρα, με τίτλο: "Οι Γαργαλιάνοι γιόρτασαν τον πολιούχο τους Αγιο Διονύσιο", 04/10/2016, από την ιστοσελίδα της εφημερίδας "Ελευθερία": www.eleftheriaonline.gr 40. ↑ Παραλίες > Ακτές Δημοτικής Ενότητας Γαργαλιάνων, από την ιστοσελίδα: www.dimostrifylias.gr του Δήμου Τριφυλίας. 41. ↑ "Απόκριες στους Γαργαλιάνους", 05/03/2013, από την ιστοσελίδα: moriasnow.gr. 42. ↑ Η περιφορά των 3 Επιταφίων των Γαργαλιάνων, 23/04/2011, από την ιστοσελίδα: www.gargalianoi.com 43. ↑ "Οι Γαργαλιάνοι είναι πιο «φτωχοί» χωρίς την Αριστέα Μπουγάτσου. Έφυγε η σπουδαία δημοσιογράφος που «ανέστησε» την Ελευθεροτυπία", 10/02/2013, από την ιστοσελίδα: moriasnow.gr. Εξωτερικοί σύνδεσμοι| επεξεργασία κώδικα • Δήμος Τριφυλίας, από την ιστοσελίδα: www.dimostrifylias.gr του Δήμου Τριφυλίας. • Gargalianoi, ιστοσελίδα του τοπικού ΜΜΕ www.gargalianoi.com • Μαραθόπολη, από την ιστοσελίδα: www.marathopolis.gr • "Γαργαλιάνοι: η πατρίδα του Τέλλου Άγρα", από την ιστοσελίδα: moriasnow.gr. • Μια σπάνια φωτογραφία των Γαργαλιάνων, 15/01/2016, από την ιστοσελίδα της εφημερίδας "Ελευθερία": www.eleftheriaonline.gr • Φωτογραφίες Γαργαλιάνων, από την ιστοσελίδα: www.greece.com Σύνδεσμοι σε καταλόγους καθιερωμένων όρων • Έδρα: Κυπαρισσία • ^ 1: Οικισμοί με μη μόνιμο πληθυσμό) • Ιστότοπος: Δήμος Τριφυλίας Ανακτήθηκε από "https://el.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Γαργαλιάνοι&oldid=6866026" • •